The Positive Strains
by FloatingOtter
Summary: I knew it would work, I knew my theory was correct despite what those stupid professors said, I have finally discovered the positive strains of virus. Seddie by the end.
1. Prologue

**_This is a completely new story that's been nagging at me in the head so here it is in digital black & white..._**

* * *

**April 1, 2013. 14:55 PST.**

I was in biology class listening to Mr Henning talk about how viruses infect the body, which is really interesting to me but it's hard to concentrate when you have Sam throwing bits of screwed-up paper at your head, at close range, repeatedly. I turn to look at her with an expression that said, _why?_ she just smirked, as if she knew that I was wazzed off, but I wasn't. I've not been annoyed by anything she's done since January, I dunno why it doesn't it just feels like the stuff she's done makes me want to smile more than frown and it's been like this for two and a half months. By the way, it's not weird to know that, if Sam did this kind of stuff to you, you would stamp a date on the memory of when it stopped making you angry. Sam was still smirking so I returned it and faced the front again but, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her face fall into disappointment.

I listened to Mr Henning's very long lecture on viruses and the bad effects they can cause but it got me thinking, if there are viruses that make you feel ill or depressed or like mud then there's got to be some kind of balance. I wrote down my thoughts into a notebook I had in my backpack and started to play with the idea of viruses or infections that made you feel good, excited, peaceful and/or other positive emotions. _I gotta research this when I get home. This is gonna be epic..._"Mr Benson"..._it could be my contribution to the world..._"Mr Benson"..._this whole thing could change the w... "_MR BENSON!" I snapped out of my little moment of genius and looked up to see Mr Henning standing over me.  
"Mr Benson, it's good you're taking notes but I want you to pay attention to me because I have information that isn't in the book but very useful." he lectured.  
"Sorry, sir." I replied, well, what else am I supposed to say?

I tried to give my full attention to the rotten-wood-smelling, unclean hippy at the front but my mind kept wondering toward my theorem and how I could prove it. The thoughts occupied my mind until the bell rang. Home time. I hopped out of my seat, grabbed my bag and headed to my locker where I deposited my books before heading out and down the street towards home.  
"Hey Nub!" a familiar voice said.  
"Hey Sam." I replied. "Why aren't you walking back with Carly?"  
"Ah, she's flirting with another boy near Inside-Out Burger."  
"That's the fifth boy she's gone after in two weeks," I pointed out, "What's up with that chick?"  
"She used the phrase 'he could be a good one' whatever that means. She wants, I quote, 'a relationship that doesn't stop after three dates'."  
"Well, she's the one who dumps them after three dates when she's apparently bored of them. I mean, I've had no less than eight guys who've come up to me and asked me to put in a good word to Carly that they really want to date her again." This was more of a joke than a complaint because it didn't really bother me that much. I actually feel more sympathetic towards those idiots than angry that they would come to me for aid.

There was an awkward silence between us that lasted almost the rest of the journey. It was broken as we reached Bushwell and I heard Sam say, "I can't believe you were taking notes, in science, on a subject that's so easy even I understand it."  
"I wasn't taking notes on pathogens, viruses" I corrected, looking at the expression on her face. "I was working on a theory that seems... Never mind, it's not like you care."  
She shrugged and headed into the elevator with me quickly following. As we approached 8-C and 8-D, I said my farewell, walked into my apartment, through the living room and into my bedroom. I dropped my bag on the floor by my door, sat at my desk and turned on my PearBook. I searched through the internet for the best part of an hour before coming up empty, it seems no one has even suggested the theory of good viruses or anything similar. _Well, that proves that no one would mind if I followed this and named the theorem and it's products. _I opened a document and started to type all the things I needed for my first experiment. This will be interesting.

* * *

_**A short first chapter to see what I get from it, if it doesn't do well I'll pull it down. Review till your fingers bleed.**_

_**FloatingOtter**_


	2. Just My Luck

_**Second Chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this. For some reason I have been affected with giggle fits the last few days as well as today. I'm laughing as I write this. Ha Ha!**_

* * *

**April 23, 2013. 06:55 PST.**

In the past three weeks, I had a lot of failed experiments. I'm actually on experiment Papa Sierra 12, which is my 13th experiment. I was getting closer with each one but it was not quite perfect. But now, I think I've got one.

When I woke up at 06:30, I walked to the cabinet I keep the attempts in and checked on PS12. When I put the vial in there,it was a dark red color, almost like blood, but when I picked it up after 8 hours, it was a baby blue color. You see, most of the other attempts were quite destructive: PSθ blew up after an hour in the cabinet; PS1, 2 & 3 all became acidic and started to eat away at their vials; PS4 – 8, I don't even want to talk about so let's just forget them; and PS9 – 11 were pretty boring, they all turned an ugly gray color like a sock in mud, if your socks are gray, and just stank the place out. I went through a lot of air freshener.

This one, though, had the smell of tropical fruits and seemed very promising. The next thing I had to do was figure out how to test it, _I mean, I don't even know what it is. So...if this is dangerous, potentially deadly, who do I give it to?_ Then it came to me, _the only person that I know will not care about what I do will be... Sam! _

I changed into some clean clothes, grabbed the vial and stuffed it in my backpack before heading over to Carly's. I knocked twice then let myself in, announcing my arrival with a "hey chicas" and pushed the door closed with my foot. Carly was sat on the couch, texting on her phone (no doubt it being a different one to the one she was dating recently. Man, she's becoming a player) and Sam was at the computer on SplashFace while eating strips of bacon.  
"Hey Freddie," Carly replied, sporting her usual smile as she glances in my direction before returning her eyes to the small screen.  
"Sup Nub," Sam said without breaking eye contact with the computer, then stuffed another piece of bacon in her mouth.  
I shook my head before heading over to Sam, looked over her shoulder. Turns out she was watching some video on people taking this stupid cinnamon powder challenge that seems to have gone viral in Seattle. As Sam and I continued to watch the video, Carly stood up and announced that it was time for school and the three of us headed out the door.

...

The bell went and it was time for lunch, I grabbed my bag and books, walked out of the classroom, dumped the books in my locker and made my way to the cafeteria. After grabbing my lunch I saw Carly and Sam sat near the back so I moved to join them, dodging most of the student body along the way.  
"Hey, guys!" I voiced.  
"Freddie." answered Sam.  
I placed my tray on the table and sat next to Carly with Sam opposite me.  
"What, no insult?" I asked.  
"Not right now." she replied before muttering, 'nub'. She smirked.

"So, what's new?" I directed to Carly.  
"Not much," she shrugged.  
"Carls, will you get off your damn phone and talk to us?" Sam said in a demanding voice. Carly didn't reply, only grunted and continued to do what she was doing. Me and Sam made, somewhat, polite conversation while we ate and Carly kept ignoring us when we tried to include her in it. About 10 minutes later, without warning, Carly stood up, walked over to the trashcan, dumped her barely-touched lunch and headed out into the hallway.  
'What's up with her?' I thought. Sam must have seen the curiosity in my facial expression because she spoke up with,  
"She's been drifting from me all day. She was on her phone during History and when Howard demanded that the phone be given to him, she just looked up at him before moving her eyes back to the screen." Sam explained. "The look on his face was priceless but I'm still concerned."

She took a bottle out of her backpack and started sucking on the straw. Most likely, it was a Fat Shake. I replied with a nod as I absorbed this new information. Meanwhile, Sam had abandoned her drink and strided towards the front of the cafeteria, probably trying to get more food before they stop serving and throw whatever is left out. This was my chance. I took Sam's drink, lifted the lid off (I was right, Fat Shake), grabbed the PS12 from my pocket and poured about 5ml of it in before replacing the lid and putting the Shake back where it was. As I was waiting for Sam to come back, Gibby walked by and noticed me on my own.  
"Hey man," he greeted.  
"Hey." I smile politely.  
"Why you on your own?"  
"Carly left a little while ago and Sam's gone to get more food before it goes."  
"Oh, cool." He sat down in Sam's place and stared at the beverage on the table. "Is this a Fat Shake?" He inquired.  
"Yes, it is but I don't-"  
"Cool." With that, Gibby popped the lid off and gulped down the liquid in a few seconds. "Refreshing."

I placed my head in my hands, _this has gone horribly wrong. Why did Gibby have to- _"Hey!" I heard Sam yell. "Did you drink my Fat Shake, Giblet?"  
"Well, yeah." _Oh, Gibby.  
_What happened next was quite surprising, after his reply, Sam was fuming and charged at Gibby, intent on knocking him over, but Gibby managed to dodge her and she ended up sliding across the floor, hitting her head on the wall. Both of them had a look of surprise on their faces as did many of the onlookers. Some people had got their phones out to start filming this weird occasion. Sam brushed off the impact with the school and raced toward Gibby again, jumping at him when she got closer. Faster than Gibby usually went, dodged this attack by doing a front roll at such a time that he met Sam in the middle as she flew above him. Again, Sam slammed into the floor and slid a few paces. This went on for about 10 minutes, Sam pouncing at Gibby and him dodging every single one. Even the teachers couldn't believe this as they were stood in the entrance of the cafeteria captivated by Gibby's moves.

"How are you doing this?" demanded an exhausted Sam.  
"I dunno!" Gibby shrugged. "But it feels awesome." It seemed to me that Gibby has grown a lot more confident since he, unwillingly, drank my experiment. _He's pushing his luck... Wait a minute. That's it! This substance is liquid Luck. What a discovery. _(Yeah, I know, sounds nerdy to say that last bit but, hey, I can say what I want in my head. No one listens). Finally the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch so the teachers start to break up the fight and send students on their way to class.

After I got home, I taped a label to my first, successful, substance reading _Fortunae Liquidum, _and placed the vial in the mini fridge by my desk.

_Time to move on to another success...hopefully._

* * *

**_Fortunae Liquidum - a variation of Fortuna Liquido which means Liquid Luck. _**

**_Reviews Appreciated. I'm still all giddy and laughy... is laughy a word? If it isn't, why?_**

**_FloatingOtter_**


End file.
